Shadows of the Past
by KrissyKat91
Summary: A Medabot with a forgotten past and a clouded future meets Ikki, Metabee, and the others. But there's more to him than meets the eye.
1. An Ending and a Beginning

KrissyKat91: Okay, this is really old, and I don't know how good it is. This is the one that ties into both my Thunderblade story, and my sister's (kaileytmarie) Terra story that I had to post because she was too embarrassed to do it herself.

* * *

Ch. 1: An Ending and a Beginning

June 5, 2155

It was the stereotypical dark, stormy night when the portal first opened. The man who stepped through the swirling vortex blinked, wondering if he'd misread something somewhere. He wasn't supposed to be caught in the tail end of a hurricane!

Oh, well. He was there now, and if he left, there was no telling when he'd be able to come back. And he needed to be there.

Panting, he hauled himself over a particularly slippery ridge, and nearly lost his grip at the sight in front of him.

A large robot, so badly damaged it was impossible to tell what it had looked like, was lying in a slowly growing pool of blue liquid. Sparks flew from several places, and smoke was rising into the sky.

Scrambling over the ridge, the man rushed to the robot, careful to avoid the liquid. If that was what he thought it was, it would eat him alive if he touched it.

Upon closer inspection, he found that most of the bot's armor was burned black, as if someone (or some_thing_) had tried to blow it up but hadn't quite succeeded.

Reaching out, he tried to brush some soot off of the charred chestplate, only to jerk back as it fell apart at his touch. Now able to see inside the huge machine, he couldn't help but cringe.

The circuits and wires that made up the bot's sensory receptors were a melted mess. He couldn't imagine the pain the poor creature must have been in before they'd overloaded and shorted out. He was surprised it was even alive!

Yes, he could see its fuel pump working slowly. It was alive, though at the rate it was leaking fluids, it wouldn't be for long.

Trying to figure out a way to save the bot, he scanned its interior, then spied something strange. A boxlike object rested in a fairly empty part of its chest, the top almost burned off.

Carefully peeling back the burnt casing, he peeked inside, and gasped.

An orb of blue, translucent energy floated in the middle of the box, flickering weakly. As he stared at it, entranced, something in the back of his mind whispered, _Take it. Save it!_

So he did.


	2. Dreaming of Times Past

KrissyKat91: Um, heh heh, yeah. So. This is an old story, and that's why the chapters are so short.

* * *

Ch. 2: Dreaming of Times Past 

* * *

_**He sprinted across the battlefield, ignoring the throbbing gash in his side. He didn't really care about his own operational status right then. His only thought was to get to the white-and-gray mech sprawled on the ground, still several yards away.**_

_**Just as he came within shouting distance, a shadow loomed over him, and the white-and-gray mech yelled, "LOOK OUT!"**_

_**The warning came too late. The world exploded in a blaze of light and sound, and white-hot agony flooded his entire being. Someone screamed; it was his own voice.**_

_**And as everything went black, he heard someone call his name.**_

* * *

May 8, 2259

The black Stealth-type Medabot jolted awake, gasping.

Pressing an indigo hand to his chest-plate in an attempt to calm his racing Spark, he sighed. He loathed that dream with a passion. It only taunted him with the last few moments of a life he could not remember.

He glanced at the clock next to the mat he slept on.

6:32 A.M.

No point in trying to go back to sleep now. Better to start blast-proofing the lab before the Professor woke up. It wouldn't do for something to explode...

* * *

"_**This one won't explode on you," the red-white-and-green mech said.**_

"_**Promise?" he asked, eying the devise warily.**_

"_**Cross my Spark and hope to glitch."**_

_**Bracing himself, he pressed the button. For a moment nothing happened, then...**_

_**KABOOM!**_

"_**Erm... that wasn't supposed to happen," the now soot-gray mech said, head-panels flashing a nervous purple.**_

_**Slowly, he turned to face the inventor, normally impassive blue optics glittering with controlled fury.**_

"_**The moment you are done cleaning in here," he hissed, "your skids are MINE!"**_

* * *

Pale blue eyes blinked. Where had _that_ come from? That had never happened before.

_Maybe my memories are coming back! _He mentally slapped himself. _No. Illogical. My processor was destroyed. My memories will never return._

While the Professor had managed to save his Spark, whatever had happened had almost obliterated his CPU and hard-drive. The only salvageable information had been his racial memory.

So, yes, he knew _what_ he once was: a Cybertronian. He knew he had been able to transform into some sort of vehicle (which, given his slight acrophobia, had most likely been land based). He knew about the Great War. He even knew to which faction he'd belonged. But all the memories of his life, of _who _he was, were gone, never to return, according to the Professor.

Unless, of course, the Professor was lying. He had no reason to disbelieve the man, however. He'd seen the holographs taken of his true body. It had been akin to seeing a mutilated human, and had almost made him purge his fuel tank.

There really wasn't any chance of regaining his memories. Still, he couldn't help the thrill of hope that ran through his Spark.

_I'll ask the Professor later._


End file.
